Together united as one
by Yasha4
Summary: Heero & relena share a special moment and Heero has to leave. The Relena finds that she is pregnant!!! What will she do now!?!??!?! And where is Heero and who is this person that keeps sending her these letters??? Is it Heero!?!?!?!? R/R Please!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: One thing leads to another  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Heero, Relena, or any of the other Gundam Wing characters... I really wish I did...:(  
  
A/N: This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic, but not my first ever fanfic. Some of the other stories I write of are Inuyasha, Cardcaptors and Harry Potter. The ones for Inuyasha are under the pen name, Rin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*AC 200 August 14 Peacecraft Palace*  
  
The sun in the west was setting in a gorgeous display of colors. Turning from red to orange to yellow and finally to pink before setting into the dark blue. Relena loved this time of day. Even when her day had gone really bad and she was just so tired and irrataded, this short period of time always brought her mood right back up. Soon the sun dissapeard behind the distant mountains and the bright stars slowly started to appear in the dark almost black sky.  
  
Relena sighed and turned around. She leaned back onto the balcony railing and gazed around. The lights from her master bedroom were on and the two glass balcony doors were also open with their white curtains floating in and out with the gentle wind. Her balcony was scattered with chairs and tables hear and there. A dark blue swing that fit 3 people swung slightly in the corner.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A strong voice asked coming from in front of her.  
  
Relena opened her eyes startled.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero stood before Relena wearing his usual. The white pants, dark blue top, and dark blue jacket. One of his hands was in the pocket of his pants, and the other by his side.  
  
"Is it beautiful?" He asked again.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah it is... it always is..." Relena replied dreamly.  
  
"True." Heero agreed.  
  
"So what are you doing here? I though you had already left." Relena said coming out of her dreams.  
  
"Yeah, I'm suppose to be, but I decided to stay a little while longer." Heero answered walking over next to Relena.  
  
Relena smiled as he leaned his elbows down onto the railing and gazed out into the garden behind her.  
  
"Why?" She asked after she had thought over his answer.  
  
"Well... I needed to talk to you and... and tell you something before I left." Heero stammered.  
  
"And what's that?" Relena asked curious.  
  
She turned her head to look at him better he seemed to be nervous and anxious at the same time about something.  
  
"Well you see... I'm not coming back for a while... a-and I-I didn't want to go without you knowing that-that I-..." Heero trailed off and turned his head away from Relena.  
  
"That you what Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"That I love you." Heero said quietly but quickly. Then he added in a hurry. "And before you say anything let me finish... Ever since I met you 5 years ago, I started to have these feelings and they really didn't make any sense to me at all... But as I grew and stopped being a Gundam pilot and more of a human being I reliazed that those feelings for you were not of to kill you but of to protect you...and then those feelings of protection turned into feeling of affection and love. And I've only just relized that I do love you and have since I meet you."  
  
Relena stared at Heero in disbelief, after so many years of wonder and confusion over if Heero loved her, here he was actually saying it to her... finally...  
  
"And Relena I'm going to be gone quite awhile and... and I just needed to tell you before I left..." Heero trailed off as he looked at Relena.  
  
A single silent tear had slid down Relenas cheek.  
  
"Relena I'm-I'm sorry , if I made you cry I just wanted you to know that I love you before I left." Heero whispered wipping away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.  
  
When Heero took away his hand, Relena gazed up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight like diamonds.  
  
"You do Heero?... Really?..." She whispered, her lips forming a small smile.  
  
"Yeah I do, it's just taken me way to long t figure it out." Heero smiled too as he reached up to touch Relenas cheek gently.  
  
Relena bowed her head and sobbed, "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that."  
  
Heero put his finger underneath Relenas chin and lifted it up. Her eyes were starting to become red and tears were now fallinf freely down her cheeks. Heero took his other hand and brought his fingers to Relenas lips. He caressed them softly and she closed her eyes to his tender touch.  
  
"Please Heero don't leave..." Relena whispered as she leaned down into Heeros firm chest.  
  
"I have to Relena..." Heero said into her soft hair. He then gently brought her face up to his and looked her straight deep into her sapphire colored eyes. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Then suddenly Heero leaned in towards Relenas face and captured her lips in his. At first Relena was stunned and didn't give the kisses back but with the urge of Heeros lips she returned them just as strong and passionate.  
  
Heero slowly guided Relena back into her bedroom and to her queen size bed. Heero carefully laid Relena down onto the soft silk red sheets. His hands busy exploring Relenas small body, the whole time he was kissing her fiercely.  
  
"Oh Heero..." Relena moaned as Heero began to explore the reat of her body with his mouth. Her neck, collarbone, and finally he reached her shirt. Heero sta up on top of Relena and gently leaned her up to his chest and slipped off her shirt. Then he leaned her back down and started to kiss her soft chest while he had one hand behind her back slowly unclipping her bra.  
  
Heero continued to kiss her passionately, everywhere, anywhere he wanted to, because tonight he was going to make Relena his after so many years she was going to finally be his...  
  
"Relena I've waited for this for so long..." He whispered into her ear between kissing her neck and ear.  
  
"So have I..." She whispered back as she ran her fingers through Heeros soft brown hair.  
  
Relenas bra clip came undone and Heero carefully slid off of her chest. As soon as he had threw it away from them he started to kiss Relenas beautiful, full, breasts. His kisses causing her nipples to erect.  
  
Heero could tell by the moans that escaped her lips during every kiss that she wanted more. He continued to explore her chest with his lips as his hand did the rest. Relena relaxed at the feel of his dangerous yet gentle hands on her body. Wanting more to hear Relenas moans and cries Heero slid off her skirt and her underwear so fast that he was afraid he had hurt her. But all that Relena did was cry out at what he had just done. Heero began to explore her very being her core, between her legs. Relena let out another moan of pure pleasure as he toyed with her, the feel of her hips as they shivered beneath him sent him hungry. Hungry for Relena and everything she offered to give to him. This was all they both had ever wanted.  
  
Relena pulled Heero up to her face and kissed him fiercely. Heero leaned back up and took off his shirt quickly. He smiled down at her as he started to unbotton his jeans and take them off. Relena brought her hands up to Heero's neck and wrapped them around it and pulled his face down to hers.  
  
"Please... Heero..."  
  
Heero understood and postioned himself between her legs and thrust gently into her soft innocent body.  
  
Relena cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, as Heero entered her. He started their rythem, slowly at first but growing quickly with every cry that utter from Relenas lips.  
  
"He... Heero!" Relena moaned enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.  
  
"Re... Relena!" Heero cried through clenched teeth as he continued their love making.  
  
Relena loved him, she wanted him to be hers forever...  
  
Heero loved her, he always had now and forever...  
  
This was what they had always wanted for so long. This was right, it was perfect. Heero and Relena together united as one... forever...  
  
Relena dug her nails into Heeros bare back as she felt her body reaching it's limit. Heero pumped harder and more fiercely as he felt his body wanting to release its seed.  
  
"Heero!" Relena screamed out as her body finally reached its peak exploding with pure passion.  
  
Heero held back for just one more moment. He enjoyed the excitement, and want that came from Relenas body.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
Then he too could hold it back any longer and he released his seed inside of Relena. Heero felt shivers go up and down his spine from this feeling of passion that he felt for Relena.  
  
Heero collapsed beside Relena, and took her in his arms.  
  
"I love you Relena..." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"And I love you too Heero..." She whispered back in to his chest.  
  
"You'll wait for me won't you?" He asked tenderly stroking her side.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and leaned into Heeos chest, feeling the warmth exerting from his body.  
  
"Of course I will Heero... I am forever yours..." She wispered.  
  
"I am forever yours too Relena... forever and ever more..." Heero gently whispered into her ear.  
  
Together united as one... 


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

Chapter 2: Finding out  
  
Disclaimer: Isadly do not own Gundam Wing and all of it's characters... *tear*... anywayz!!! Life goes on!!  
  
A/N: Enjoy this story because you peoples are the only ones that have offically read this story because I have been grounded while writing this story and none of my frinends have read this yet. So please read and review. Later!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Soft, streams of sunlight gently hit Relenas sleeping face. She slowly opened her eyes and shielded them immediantly from the sunlight. Sge started to sit up when she noticed that she was Gripping the sheets to herself, she sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"What happened?" She asked out loud.  
  
No answer came to her. Then suddenly she remembered. Looking around she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"Heero...?" Then something red and white caught her attention. A red rose and a white envelope lay on the pillow next to her. Relena took the red rose and held it in her hand gently. Then she picked up the white envelope and opened it taking out the letter inside.  
  
Dear Relena,  
I'm terribly sorry that I have to go but I have no choice. I will miss you terribly and I hope to see you again soon. Last night was amazing. Don't ever forget me Relena, believe in me that I will be back and I will. I love you Relena, forever.  
  
*Heero*  
  
By the end of the letter Relena had tears in her eyes. She brushed them aside and turned to look for clothing or at least a robe. She spotted her white robe at the bottom of her bed.  
  
*He thinks of everything.* Relena thought smiling.  
  
She grabbed the robe, slipped it on, and walked towards her bathroom.  
  
That day after Relena had showered and eaten some breakfast outside, she had some meetings to go to none stop. But Relena thought of it this way, the more the busier she was the less time she had to think os Heero...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* 2 months later*~*  
  
"Relena! Are you okay? Youv'e been in there for 30 minutes!" A woman's voice yelled sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Noin, stomach ache you know?" Relena answered.  
  
She was kneeling over the toilet. Her hair was a mess, and she looked really pale. Slowly she reached up to the toilet handle and flushed the toilets contents. Then she stood up and wipped her face on a towel.  
  
*Oh God, please don't let it be true.* Relena begged as she reached for the one test that she hopped that she would never have to take.  
  
*~* 5 minutes later *~*  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
Noin reached for the door handle, just as it opened. Relena stepped out with a long white slender tube in her hand.  
  
Noin noticed that Relena was silently crying.  
  
"Relena what's the matter?" Noin asked.  
  
Relena looked up at Noin and whispered, "I'm pregnant..."  
  
Relena started to cry even harder.  
  
"What? Are you serious?!" Noin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... everything adds up." Relena said in a far away voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh... well you do know who the father is don't you?" Noin asked seriously.  
  
Relena nodded, "If I tell you Noin you mustn't tell any one else. Okay?"  
  
Noin nodded also, "Who?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Heero?! How!" Noin asked surprised.  
  
"The night before he left..." Relena trailed off gojng red in the cheeks.  
  
"Really? This is amazing! I'm goona be an aunt!" Noin shouted in joy.  
  
(A/N: She married Zechs, kay? :) )  
  
"Yes, yes, you will but can you not tell Zechs yet? Please he'll be furious!" Relena begged.  
  
Noin did a motion that indicated that her lips were sealed.  
  
"Thanks." Relena said smiling.  
  
*~* Dinner that night *~*  
  
Zechs, Noin, Relena, Duo, and the others were all having dinner together and Relena was starting to relax about the baby, when...  
  
"So Relena... when were you planning on telling me about the baby?" Zechs asked looking up from his food.  
  
Both Relena and Noin shot their heads up while everyone else stopped what they were doing to listen.  
  
"How did you find out... Noin?" Relena asked looking at her.  
  
Noin shook her hea no, while Zechs continued on, "No Relena, Noin didn't have to tell me. One of the maids found the test and showed it to me after she found it cleaning your bathroom. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother?"  
  
Relena looked down at her hands, "Because I was afraid of how you'd react."  
  
"And how's that?" Zechs asked a tad bit mean.  
  
"Like you are now! Asking me all these questions when I don't even know the answers to them!" Relena snapped back.  
  
"Fine, but all I want to know is who did this to you?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Why does it matter he's away on some mission... I don't even know where he is..." Relena trailed off.  
  
"Heero! It was him?!?!" Zechs asked amazed.  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
"Wow! I never thought that he would do that! That little sneak!" Zechs shouted joyfully.  
  
"So... your not mad?" Relena asked.  
  
"No as long as Heeros the dad I don't care! I'm going to be an Uncle!" Zechs exclaimed.  
  
A wave of relif swept over Relena. No one was mad at her and that was good. Now everyone but the press knew, and they were going to keep it that way until Relena had the baby .  
  
But the only one who didn't know was Heero. And no one knew where he was... 


	3. Chapter 3:Congratulations it's a baby

Chapter 3: Congratulations it's a baby.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Hey how are you guys?!?! I just started high school and I just got my new computer so I am officially on Fan Fiction! YEA!!!!!!!! Anyways.. enjoy chapter 3!!! Later!!! P.S. I do not own Inuyasha. yeah.  
  
*7 months later*  
  
Relena was sitting outside on her balcony on her new swing set slowly rocking back and forth. There was no mistaking that she was pregnant, it was clearly visible. A gentle wind played with Relenas hair blowing it back and she slowly put a hand down onto her protruding belly. Hilde and Noin suddenly appeared in the balcony doorway.  
  
"Hey Relena!" Hilde said sitting down on the swing next to her.  
  
"Hello." Relena said. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yep." Noin replied. "Now all we need is for you to have the baby."  
  
"Which should be hopefully by the end of this week right?" Hilde asked smiling.  
  
"Yes and it's only Thursday the due dates Saturday." Relena remembered.  
  
"Yeah and just think you're going to have a son or daughter by the end of this week!" Noin exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I will. and so will Heero. Any news from him?" Relena asked hopefully though in her heart she already knew the answer.  
  
Noin and Hilde both shook their heads no. Relena nodded and said in a fake cheerful voice, " Okay!"  
  
Hilde, Noin, and Relena sat together quietly as they watched the evening sun go down in a blaze of colors and as the stars and the moon started to come out.  
  
*That Night*  
  
~1:30 am~  
  
A hot white pain suddenly shot through Relenas body jerking her awake. Her whole body seemed to be on fire. Relena curled up into a tiny ball on her bed, moaning. Wetness formed in between her legs and she knew that her water had broken. Relena reached out for a button by the side of her bed. She pressed and waited, as what felt like fire surge through he whole body. Then suddenly Relenas bedroom doors flew open and Zech, Noin, Hilde and Duo ran in.  
  
Arms gently yet firmly embraced Relena and she felt herself being lifted off her bed. Darkness was engulfing her and everything was so faint and far away. Then she heard Zech's voice coming from so far away.  
  
"Hilde go and get the car! Duo you're driving. Hurry!"  
  
(A/N: Duo driving yeah I know.)  
  
~*5 hours later*~ ~Hospital~  
  
"One last push Relena! Come on!" The doctor urged her.  
  
"Relena took a deep painful breath and pushed with all her might and then she felt a great pressure being released from her body. She stopped pushing and flung her head back onto her pillow, gasping for air.  
  
"WAHHH!!!"  
  
The baby's cry filled the room and everyone smiled.  
  
"Congratulations Relena it's a baby girl!" The doctor announced.  
  
He walked over next to Relena and gently laid the baby in her arms. Relena smiled at the baby girl as she continued to cry. Then the baby opened her eyes and Relena gasped.  
  
"She had Heero's eyes!"  
  
Sure enough the little girl had Heero's eyes. She had light brown hair that was just noticeable on the top of her head.  
  
"She's beautiful Relena. Heero would be proud." Zechs whispered touching the baby's soft cheek.  
  
"Yeah he would." Relena replied.  
  
"Hey Relena do you mind if I take a picture?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not at all, go ahead.."  
  
Duo aimed and shot the photo.  
  
"Gorgeous". He whispered smiling.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Heero sat in a tiny apartment, it was raining outside and only one lamp was on in the whole apartment. He turned on his laptop in front of him and clicked a few times. A message popped up.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Hey bud! Well the baby was born today. It's a beautiful 7lb 9oz baby girl! Relena named her Kayko. She's gorgeous man you'd love her! And she's got your eyes! See the attached and you'll see what I'm talking about! I'll keep you updated and such often!! Later!!  
  
*Duo*  
  
Heero clicked on the attached button and baby Kayko popped up, smiling, her mouth open like she was laughing and her beautiful cobalt blue eyes wide and open full of laughter. Heero smiled softly and looked away towards the window streaked with rain.  
  
*I'm sorry Relena but I can't come back not yet at least. But I promise that I will. I swear it.* Heero thought watching the rain fall down like tears would a cheek.  
  
~To be continued~ 


End file.
